Love In Paris
by Bianca19948
Summary: Bella and Alice are sister whose father Charlie is an army offical who gets relocated to Paris. Where Bella and Alice find love! Hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Big News

It was the second to last day of school at Forks High School, everyone especially the seniors were excited about the news of the upcoming summer and many more were excited for being college freshman. For me and my sister Alice we were not excited for the end of school. Charlie was a army official and his job was noble but didn't really supply enough for a family of three and since our mom Renee died 2 years ago, Charlie was really on his own when it came to money. With that said, my sister and I couldn't bear to have Charlie scrap money from his tiny retirement fund to send us both to college. So our senior year Alice and I decided to wait a year to go to college that way both of us could get a job to add on to our college fund. Charlie was sad that we weren't going to college but we promised him that we would eventually pursue a college education.

Anyway, it was the second to last day at school and I was bummed out about not going to college as the rest of Forks High was buzzing with excitement. "Alice, have you looked in to any jobs?" I asked as we hopped into Alice's mustang. "Yes I have, but there are virtually no open jobs in Forks", Alice said, her bell like voice was drenched in worry. "Well I guess that we will have to look outside of Forks, but not to far," I said in a hopeful voice. The rest of the school day went by somewhat fast since it was the last few days of school there was no work to be done so most of my classes consisted of boring videos and lectures on college life. When Alice and I got home, we smelled something burning in the kitchen, Alice and I both looked at each other and said, "Charlie". When we reached the kitchen I was surprised to see a perplexed Charlie rummaging around the kitchen with a pot full of unidentifiable food. "What is this about, Charlie you never cook," Alice said as I tried to save what ever Charlie was trying to cook. "I just wanted to make a nice dinner for you guys since you are almost done with high school", Charlie replied in a very non-convincing voice. "Charlie, you never cook even for special occasions." I told him in a worried voice. "Yeah Bella is right, what's the bad news Charlie?" Alice said in a flat voice. I could tell Charlie was nervous because his face was turning all shades of purple and his eyes were darting and staring at meaningless objects around the kitchen. Charlie nervously pointed his finger towards our small living room and starting heading towards the seat. Alice and I both sat on the couch. "Charlie what happened." I asked in a perplexed tone. "I got a call form the military and they are….," Charlie began to say but Alice cut him off. "No you can't go back to Iraq we need you! We can't lose you, your all we have Charlie," Alice said, she was on the verge of tears. Charlie rushed to her side. "No that's not what happened; this has nothing to do with Iraq". Charlie reassured. Alice calmed down and both of us nodded for him to continue.  
"Like I said the military called and said that I am being relocated to a base in… Paris, I wont be fighting in any war, I just have to patrol the as American stations there, it will be fairly easy" Charlie said in a light tone. As soon as Charlie said these words I began to feel a surge of excitement I could go to Paris, which surely beats scouring for a job in hopeless Forks! It almost sounds better then attending college! Alice and I were completely silent; I guessed that Alice was just as surprised as I was. Charlie mistook our silence as hesitation and dread as he said, "I know this is a shock, But I have no choice and since you girls weren't going to college next year, I figured that you girls could come with me, there are a lot more job opportunities in Paris than there are in Forks, and I know that it will be a culture shock but we are the Swans and we can do anything". Charlie was definitely babbling but it was working! I was sold. I never would think that I would be going to Paris. Alice and I looked at each other with excitement in both of our eyes. Alice being the loudest was the first one to talk. "Oh Charlie, I would love to go with you to the fashion capital of the world, all the opportunities, yes I would love to go," Alice squealed. Charlie's face suddenly relaxed and he gave Alice a hug, then his gaze reached mine. "Bella" Charlie said hesitantly. It took me a few moments but I finally said "Charlie I would also love to go, it beats staying in Forks! Charlie gave me a hug and said "Well, It LOOKS LIKE WE"RE GOING TO PARIS"!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Arrival

"Don't worry girls, your going to love Paris," Charlie said reassuringly as he saw the agitated look on my face. Charlie, Alice, and I were on a plane that was headed to Paris, France. I couldn't believe what was happening; just a few weeks ago I heard the news from Charlie that he was being repositioned to France. It was so sudden I couldn't believe that in just about 30 minutes Charlie, Alice, and I would be in Paris. I knew Charlie being in the army would cause us to move around but I didn't realize it was going to be this extreme, I mean I could see needing to be relocated to Florida or Hawaii, but going from Forks, Washington to Paris was definitely going to be a culture shock .

The plane finally touched down, and we were in Paris. Alice and I were so excited we practically ran out of the airport! Charlie put our luggage in the back of a taxi van and all of us practically jumped into the van. "Guys I have to report to the army station in about an hour or so I can't site see with you guys yet but our apartment is in the city so you guys can site see. Just don't stay out past midnight." Charlie said in a rushed voice. The ride to our new home was filled with the backdrop of beautiful Paris. All the roads were stone instead of cement and all of the buildings looked so old and beautiful and majestic. When we finally got to our apartment I was shocked at how lovely it was. It was made out of beautiful tan stone and the apartment building was about 8 stories high. I was shocked that Charlie could afford an apartment building so nice. We unloaded everything out of the taxi van and headed to our new home. "Lets see hear, we are in… room 809," Charlie said as he glanced at some sort o paper in his hand. "Wow that means we're in the top floor!" Alice exclaimed as she clapped her hands. "Charlie this is amazing…. How could you afford something like this?" I asked curiously. "Actually I can't, this is all the workings of the army they even provided the furniture" Charlie said in an admiring voice as he gazed at the beautiful apartment. "This is an amazing place, this is going to be so much fun," I said to Charlie as I gave him a hug. I was so excited.  
"Well I am glad you like it Bells, You and Alice can spend tomorrow job hunting." Charlie said. Alice and I both nodded our heads. When we entered the apartment building through the automatic doors I was in awe. The lobby floor was made out of light gray granite and the receptionist's area was made out of beautifully polished oak wood. The walls were covered in mint green and white striped wallpaper. We all headed to the top floor by using the marvelous elevator and we headed to our room. When we opened the door I was stunned and by Alice's face so was she. Everything was old fashioned. The carpet was a beautiful and soft tan color. The walls were gold wallpaper with intricate designs on them. And there was a chandelier in the entrance. We walked through the entrance and it opened to the main room which had the same wallpaper and same floor. There was a nice size TV. in the corner of the room. The furniture was elegant and simple with a brown and gold color scheme. To the left of the main room were French doors that lead to the kitchen. To the right was a long hallway which contained three vastly spaced rooms, one for each of us. My room was covered with royal blue wallpaper, and had a white wood bed that was highly elevated off the ground there was a stereo system and a TV. in my room. Alice's room was across the hallway from my room and it was pink and also had an elevated white bed. It was so beautiful I almost felt like crying.  
I was sitting on my bed admiring my room when Charlie came in. I could tell that he was apprehensive on mine and Alice's reaction but he really didn't need to worry. "Dad it's absolutely amazing, I can't believe this is where we are staying," I told Charlie.  
"I guess it is pretty snazzy." Charlie agreed. Alice came up from behind him and said, "It's more than 'snazzy' it's absolutely fabulous". " Well I am glad you guys like it, I wont you guys to be as comfortable as possible, I have to head to the military station but you two can explore the city while I am gone, but tomorrow I would like it if you guys could try to find a job," Alice and I both nodded as Charlie headed out the door.

Once we heard the door slam Alice looked at me. "Bella what do you want to go see!" Alice was really excited just like I was. "I have no idea there is so much to see…. The Eifel tower, the Mona Lisa smile, all the buildings, and the parks." I said in false exasperation. "I think we can do all of that, we should first go see the Mona Lisa and lastly see the Eifel tower, that way by night time we can see the light show on the Eifel tower," Alice said. I agreed with her and our whole day was filled with foreign adventure. First we went to this wonderful museum that was shaped like a pyramid it was made completely out of glass and it was really big. It had all of these world famous art pieces especially, the Mona Lisa smile, it was so… mysterious. Then we went to a lot of French boutiques (Alice's idea), we got so many low costing outfits, they were so pretty that even I was starting to develop a taste for fashion. For dinner Alice and I went to this really fancy French restaurant called amour (love). The food was absolutely splendid. It was finally dark out and we were near the Eifel tower I must say it was absolutely breath taking. There were lights flashing from all corners of the magnificent structure. Alice and I couldn't take our eyes off of it as we became closer and closer to the building. When we were finally reach the top of the tower. We both gazed at the city below us. It was so amazing me and Alice cried tears of joy. " We are definitely going to make the best out of this sudden move, Bella promise me you will pursue what ever dream it is you have," said Alice on the verge of tears. Before I could answer her she spoke, "my dream is to be a fashion designer and I shall pursue that, starting tomorrow. What's your dream Bella?." "I don't know yet Alice," I said in a defeated tone. "Well I am sure you can find your inspiration somewhere in this city," Alice exclaimed as she gestured toward the landscape of beauty below us.

When we finally got home Charlie was in the kitchen eating something he obviously bought while out. He looked happy in his military uniform. When he saw that we were in the threshold he threw us a big smile. "How were your day girls?" Charlie asked. "it was marvelous," Alice said wearing a grin exposing her beautiful smile. "Well I am glad girls, remember what I said about finding job," Charlie said. "Don't worry first thing in the morning." I said with a slight smile. I was really nervous about finding a job, I didn't know French, I took Spanish when I was in high school, while Alice took French , she was definitely going to have an advantage tomorrow. I would just have to wait and see if I could get a job.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The day I met the Cullen's

Today was the big day; I along with my sister Alice would go job searching. I woke up fairly early today because I wanted to get a head start on job searching. When Alice was done getting ready she called me into her room. "Bella I think that because you and I are looking for separate types of jobs that we should split up and search for jobs and meet up at noon at the Amour restaurant," Alice said as she finished putting on her stiletto. I was nervous about walking the streets by myself but I agreed to do it. Finding a job in a country of foreign language in a city you have no idea about isn't hard…… it's IMPOSSIBLE. I must have been to 10 job openings and all of them had the same question. This particular question was ironically the only French sentence I knew and that is 'Parlez-vous français?' aka do you know French. Each time they would ask me that I would shake my head no and they would immediately say in their thick accents "Sorry no openings". At around 11:45 I started walking back to the Amour restaurant. I was wondering if Alice had better luck than me. When I arrived at the restaurant I was surprised to see an ecstatic Alice waiting for me. She looked like she was about to burst with joy. She was sitting in one of the tables that were placed in a gated portion right outside the restaurant. When I sat down Alice was jumping up and down with excitement. "Guess what!" she practically yelled at me. "What?" I said in faux excitement. "Since I speak fluent French I was able to land an appointment with couture française, one of the top French fashion houses," Alice proclaimed. "Are you serious? I couldn't even find a job working at the dry cleaners down the street," I said in a frustrated tone. I knew I should have taken French in high school. "Yeah I am totally serious and they are having a fashion show tonight and I am going to be working back stage," Alice said. I could feel my face turn into a look of sadness. "Aw Bella don't feel down, they said that they could use an extra set of hands you can come with me." Alice said in cheery voice. "What! Are you serious? Thank you Alice, Thank you so much." I said as a feeling of sudden gratitude overwhelmed me. I gave Alice a big hug. "I cant breath Bella. You better let go of me we are going to be late. We are supposed to be there in like 30 minutes." Alice said as she stifled a laugh.

When we arrived there I was impressed. The venue was an old church that was absolutely stunning. The inside of it looked nothing like a church but instead a hip place of fashion. The runway was absolutely amazing. It was covered in black panels so clean that they almost looked like mirrors. The backdrop was very modern. The place was surrounded by models that towered over my 5'4 frame. Alice took my hand and led me backstage where there was nothing but chaos. The models were from a wide variety of places you could tell by all of the languages being spoken at once. I was assigned to make sure all of the clothes were on the right racks for the right models. I was halfway done when I heard a distressed Alice talking in a flustered low voice to a one of the workers backstage. I only heard the ending of the conversation it was something like 'Le Modèle ne s'est pas manifesté, nous avons besoin de quelqu'un, nous avons besoin d'un autre modèle'. Alice saw me staring up at her and her face went from being worried to having realiazaition. Alice's smile grew bright as she curled up her index finger for me to go to her. "Alice what's wrong", I asked. "Nothing, not anymore. A model didn't show up and we need a new girl. I think I just found her replacement." Alice said with a glowing smile. Then I realized why she was smiling deviously. " Alice no I cant I am too short. Too clumsy, and I am not good at walking." I said as I shook my head vigorously. "Bella" Alice said as she dragged my name out. " After me getting you this job it's the least you can do,". I couldn't say no even though I new it was a recipe for disaster. I reluctantly shook my head yes. From then on I was pushed into a makeup chair where I was plucked and probed on. My hair was put into tight curls that extended to my back. I had red lipstick on. When I finally looked at myself in the mirror I was shocked at what I saw. I looked like a beautiful jet setting model, apart from not being tall. Then I was placed into a beautiful blue strapless dress that stopped at my knees, and a black belt that was at my waist. I was hurriedly rushed to the end of the line up of models. Before I knew it was almost my turn to walk. I peeked behind the curtain to look at the crowd. There were so many people there; the runway was surrounded by people on all sides. Everyone looked like a blur except for a group of people that were seated in front of the runway. They looked very important. There were only 6 of them. There were 4 boys and 2 girls. I wasn't just shocked at where they were seated but I was shocked at how inhumanely beautiful all of them were. There was one boy who I thought stood out, he had bronze hair, and golden eyes. He was so beautiful. I was interrupted from my thoughts by a short woman with an ear set on pushing me onto the runway and telling me in a thick accent to go. Once I was on the runway I don't know what happened to me, but I suddenly was confident and walking to the rhythm of the music they were playing "human" by the killers. I was walking to the beat and I felt amazing. The problem was that there were camera flashes everywhere and they were blinding. I couldn't see the end of the stage so consequently I kept walking and walking until there was no more runway. Before I knew it I was falling into the air. The ironic thing was I never touched the ground because, the moment I began falling a set of cold hands were there to catch me. I turned around to see who it was that caught me and was shocked that it was the bronze hair boy that I had been gawking at earlier. There were murmurs of shock all around me but I was too lost in his golden eyes to notice. I was about to say something but he flashed me a crooked smile that took my breath away. He seemed to be lost in my eyes as well. "Hello I'm Edward Cullen and you are?" Edward said as he still kept me in his arms. I was too shocked at his lovely voice and gorgeous face. He chuckled at something I didn't know and then he said "is this your first time in a fashion show?" I blushed; I felt my face go from a pale white into a crimson red. "You are so beautiful, especially when you blush like that, and that blue gives your skin the most amazing…. appeal" Edward said as he leaned his head closer to my face. I was shocked did this beautiful man just say I was beautiful? I suddenly realized that I was still in a fashion show when I tried to get out of his arms; it appeared that he tightened his grip. "Why are you going I just met you?" He said his voice had a hint of frustration. I was shocked but finally I spoke "I'm still in a fashion show remember?" I said in a shaken tone while still gazing in his eyes. My words must of reminded him where he was because he began looking around him and he saw the whole room staring at us. He slowly put me down but kept my hand as he lightly kissed it. " I never caught your name," Edward said. "Bella Swan," I said as I tried to make an attempt to get back on the plat formed runway. He saw my struggle and put his hands on my waist. At first I thought he was pulling me closer to him but then he lifted me up back on the platform stage. I turned around to begin walking back down when I felt his hand lightly pull my wrist. "Can we go somewhere after this," He said in a slightly pleading tone. "I have to go", I said as I began walking back down the runway.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Awkward….Circumstances

As I walked back down the runway I slightly turned my head and saw Edward still staring at me. I felt my cheeks warm as their apparent color began to be as red as an apple. I couldn't believe what had just happened, I had just met the most gorgeous guy ever and he thought I was beautiful. Edward had wanted to hang out with me and I was to nervous to give him a correct answer, instead I said 'I have to go'. That was so idiotic of me. I was quickly interrupted out of my thoughts by an angry hand tugging me deeper back stage until we were in front of my makeup chair. I finally took a look at the woman who had been holding my wrist. She was dressed in a white silk shirt and a tight pencil skirt that stopped mid thigh. She wore very modern glasses with no frame; her hair was a deep black bob with bangs cropped at her forehead. I gasped as I finally recognized the woman. She was Charlize Chefler, the designer behind the fashion house, couture française. Charlize had an angry look at her and she looked as if she were going to explode. Finally in a thick French accent she began to yell at me, "What were you thinking? You completely ruined my collection! You imbecile, you know nothing of the world of fashion you… you are no longer working for me." I was shocked at how angry she was she was shaking. I had to bite my bottom lip so that it wouldn't tremble but I felt the tear begin to develop prematurely on my eyelids waiting to be exposed. Charlize lifted her finger about to say something but she was interrupted by a beautiful voice that was coming from behind me. "Charlize." The voice said with an imitation of joy. I new whose voice that was but I needed confirmation. I turned my head to see Edward Cullen along with his 5 other family members. He was staring at me with raw intensity as he began to address Charlize again. "I found Bella's walk to be absolutely breath taking. It was natural and raw unlike many of your other models." Edward said in a smooth even toned voice, as he said this he…… winked at me! I was in awe. Charlize's face soon began to turn into a half hearted smile as she said "of course, I completely agree with you." Charlize then looked at me with false enthusiasm and began to roughly pat my back…. With a little to much force. "It didn't sound like it a few moments ago. I could have sworn you told her that you were firing her," again Edward's voice was velvet smooth. Charlize forced a laugh and said "no, that was just a joke you know, rookies. I can assure she is not going to be fired as an assistant of mine." "That's good to know, I would hate for you to lose one of your biggest clients because you fired a very…. Valuable employee." Edward said his voice was still soft but it had more of an edge towards it. Charlize nervously shook her head and walked away to tend to a model that had just broke one of the dresses. I was so shocked by the whole ordeal; I couldn't believe this guy I never knew was sticking up for me.

"How did….how did you do that?" I was clearly flustered. "It's was very easy considering that my family and I are her biggest buyers, partly because of my sister Rosalie." Edward said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Thank you I really appreciate it." I whisperd. He flashed me yet another crooked smile and said, "it was nothing really." I didn't know what to say so I turned around again and acted like I was paying attention to something on the vanity in front of my makeup chair. After a few seconds of me playing with a wooden brush I turned my attention back to Edward. I almost fell over, he was extremely close to me, and our faces were almost touching. Edward and I just styled like that for about 50 seconds, when we were interrupted by someone clearing their throat, the sound was coming from someone in his family. Edward reluctantly stepped back. "Do you mind if I introduce you to my family?" he asked in perplexed tone. "Sure." I said in monotone as I continued to get lost in the sea of gold that his eyes held. "This is Rosalie and Emmett, Esme and Carlisle, and Jasper." All of them were incredibly beautiful especially Rosalie with her long blond hair and Esme with her perfect smile. I awkwardly waved at them and they all waved at me. This was insane how so many beautiful people could belong to one family…. It just wasn't natural. I could never have a chance with him. I once again turned my head to look at myself in the mirror, I guess I wasn't that plane and the red lipstick made me look even better. I turned my head towards Edward and once again he was right in my face. I could feel his cold breath against my skin. He leant down, at first I thought he was going to kiss me but he whispered into my ear mere inches away, "You know you do owe me for what I just did." His voice was deep with persuasion. "What do you mean," I said still dumbfounded by his close proximity.  
"Nothing to serious, dinner, maybe a walk….I just want a few hours of your beautiful time." I couldn't believe that this god looking creature was asking me on a date with him for the second time. There must be something wrong he must be using me for something. I couldn't give in I couldn't have any distractions and this…. Was definitely a distraction. I was about to give him answer when…….


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Edward's persistence; my hesitation

I was about to give him an answer when, I saw Alice coming up behind Edward and his family with her face scrunched up in worry. She hooked her arm around mine and led me out the backdoor. She seemed really worried; she gave me a tight bear hug. "Omg, Bella I heard what happened, I am so sorry, if I had known I would never have done that to you. I should have listened to you and not put you on the runway. If she fired you I am going….." Alice was nearly shouting! I stopped her from continuing her ranting by putting my hand over her mouth so I could speak. "Alice calm down. I am not mad at you, it was kind of fun. Charlize… she was going to fire me but this guy named Edward Cullen…" I was interrupted by Alice " o my gosh you do know who they are right," her voice was slightly higher than before. I shook my head no and she continued, " They are this mysterious family that is extremely rich, they moved from Alaska about 5 years ago, they are known for their lavish lifestyle and scarce appearance, they must of got there just before you walked on the runway because I didn't see them." Alice was clearly shocked as was I but for different reasons. Was there anything that Edward Cullen wasn't? He was beautiful, rich, and extremely friendly. I chuckled at the last thought as I remembered how he always seemed to end up mere inches from my face. I was finally out of my day dreaming when I noticed that Alice had interrupted me so I continued where I left off. I told her how he had catched me and how he stood up for me when Charlize was threatening to fire me. Then I told her about how he asked me to go to dinner with him. When I told her the last part her face lit up. "What did you tell him?" Alice asked.  
" I kind of said nothing, You walked in right before I was going to answer him, to be honest I don't know what my answer would have been." I said my voice had a hint of frustration when I spoke the last part. I was looking at my fingers but I looked back at Alice and saw she wasn't staring at me but she was staring at someone behind her. I turned and saw who she was staring at. It was Edward and his eyes were smoldering into mine. "How about yes," Edward said in a worried tone. I had no idea what he was talking about at first, and then I realized he must have heard me. " I-I am not sure," I surprisingly said. His face quickly fell but then he put a mask of confidence on.  
"After what I did for you back there. Really Bella all I want is a few hours of your time. Nothing major. We won't even go anywhere that extravagant." Edward said as he kept his gaze on me. His eyes were so beautiful it was like they hypnotized me. Silly me. All I could do was nod my head. "Excellent. I'll pick you up at eight," Edward said in a triumphant voice. I told him where I lived then Alice once again dragged me from Edward. Once we were away from hearing distance Alice said, "Bella please let me pick out your outfit." I didn't feel like picking out my outfit so I nodded my head. After about 30 minutes of walking we were finally at the apartment and Charlie wasn't there yet. As soon as I went into my room Alice followed me and began rummaging through the bags of clothes we had found yesterday while shopping. Finally after looking for about a half hour she found this simple beautiful outfit. I was wearing a tight fitting sequin dress with stiletto heels, a sequined Chanel clutch, and silver earrings. Alice than curled my hair into loose waves that flowed down my back and once again I had a vibrant red lip stick on. After about an hour or so Alice was done and I glanced at the mirror I looked so….pretty. I was ecstatic. I gave Alice a hug and thanked her. That's when the door bell rang. I nearly ran over to the door and open it. There in front of me was a stunning Edward in a blazer and black pants. His eyes were glancing over my outfit and then he glanced at my eyes and stared at me for what seemed like forever until he said, "You look absolutely beautiful." "Thank you." I said. He reached out for my hand and said, "I have the perfect place to take someone as beautiful as you." I once again nodded my head to encourage him to begin walking. I was so nervous. I had only been in Paris for about 2 days and already so many things were happening. I almost felt like pinching my self to see if it was all real.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A night to remember

Edward's hand was still wrapped firmly on mine. We had been walking for what seemed like hours, but honestly I could care less. If I was with Edward no amount of time neither vast nor small would faze me. As we walked I couldn't help but stare at the Eifel tower that was a distance away. It was dark now so lights were emerging from the structure from all directions. I was completely blown away. Even though I didn't mind holding hands with this statuesque person, my curiosity still took the best of me so I asked with pleading eyes," Where are we going Edward?" He chuckled at my childish tone and then said, "Don't worry we should be there very soon". After about 5 more minutes Edward stopped at a set of stairs that went underground leading to the subway. I was shocked as we began walking down the stairs. If I had known that we were riding a subway I would have dressed less…..dressy. "Edward are we riding the subway." I asked with worry in my tone. Edward than began laughing as he slowly shook his head while still having his gaze fixed on me, he was measuring my reaction. I was to confused to conjure up words. "Bella do you really think I would have you ride on these trains looking as beautiful as you do?", Edward said with amusement. I was still confused. "Bella this is just a shortcut to where we are headed, we won't be riding any of these trains tonight." He began to laugh again w reached the final steps, we were in the subway. Edward then began to lead me to one of the train tracks. Then Edward gently put his hands on my waist I was extremely confused at this point and even more confused when he began to take me along with him as we hopped down off the area supposed to be for people. This was so weird, people were staring at us and there were murmurs of confusion. I suddenly began to feel scared, I wondered what was going on. "Edward, Can I ask you why we are in the middle of a train track in a subway station." My words were slurred with confusion as I tried to whisper so that only he could hear my distress. "Bella relax we just have to get to the other side of the tracks." Edward said this as he pointed to an elevated walking platform that extended the whole length of the track and on to the underground tunnel. We swiftly walked over to the opposite side and Edward helped me on to the platform. From there we walked for a while until there were no more people and we were alone in a underground tunnel. It felt like we would never get to his destination, we must have walked for about an hour or so before we stopped at a narrow door that almost blended in with the wall, apart from the door knob. Edward swiftly pulled out a very skinny metal key from his front pocket and unlocked the door. He then led me into a dark room. I was about to ask him why the lights were off, but before I could ask, I heard a switch click and the lights came on. As my eyes adjusted to the brightness, I was shocked at what I saw.

The room looked nothing like the dirty subway that Edward and I were in mere seconds ago. It resembled a beautiful open loft. The floors were dark green granite, in the middle of the floor was an intricate design that reminded me of some sort of seal or…. A crest. The ceiling was very tall about 2 stories. The wall adjacent from Edward and iwas covered with hundreds of books stacked tall and high. The walls were also granite but there color was white. It felt so open and spacey even though we were way below the busy streets above. There was a stunning chandelier in the middle of the ceiling. It had to be the most amazing thing I have ever seen in my life. Was this Edwards? No, it couldn't be, no body has a loft in the middle of a subway tunnel. Right? I was shocked. "How…..When….. What is this place?" I asked as my eyes kept wandering the newly seen environment. "This is my family's secret library; it contains books that Carlisle deemed to valuable to be left out in our home. It's also the place I go to when I need an escape from everything, it's always quite in here." Edward said as he cupped his hand over his ear. "This looks really… extravagant." I said in a tone almost meant for myself.  
Edward chuckled, "It soon becomes just another library if you use it long enough, but enough about me would you care to join me." Edward said as he gestured to the left side of the room. I was so busy admiring the vast amounts of books on the wall to realize that there was an elegant table big enough for two people. There were roses in an elegant vase placed in the middle of the table. There was a plate of food that looked really extravagant; it still had steam rising from it. I followed Edward to the table and sat inn the chair beside him. Once again, I had no idea what to say, so there I was a few inches from Edward with silence drifting between us. Edward seemed content by just looking into my eyes as if he was… searching for something. After about 2 minutes of silence and looking into each other's eyes Edward finally spoke. "What brought you here to Paris; I am sure that I would have seen someone like you by now." I blushed as he held his hand gesturing towards my face. "My father works for the military, we had to relocate hear." I said a little hesitantly. "That must be hard for you; did he force you to come here?" Edward asked in a truly intrigued voice. I shook my head as I said, "No, my sister Alice and I…. Post poned going to college so we had a lot of free time in our hands, besides we didn't want to leave Charlie….I mean my dad by himself. He is all we had, ever since Renee died in a car accident two years….ago" my words were sort of slurred together. I couldn't understand how I could go from saying nothing at all to babbling about my inner most thoughts, in a matter of minutes. "I am so sorry to hear that, I never would have known you don't show your problems on your face." Edward replied in an almost amused voice. "That's funny you said that, my dad always tells me I am an open book," I mentioned shyly. Edward chuckled and then said "Where were you living before you moved here." "You probably don't know this place it's like halfway around the world from here but I was living in America in Forks, Washington." I added proudly. Edward then smiled a crooked smile and said "Bella swan we have so many things in a common. I to used to live in forks prior to Paris." I was shocked that someone as glamorous as him used to live in my gloomy hometown. "Really? When did you move to Paris?" I asked curiously. "A long time ago." Edward replied. The way he answered it made it seem like he was saying a private joke, but I brushed it off. There were another few minutes of silence, but even though no words were being said I still felt like we were communicating. There was a UN mistakable feeling of electricity; it definitely was a result of me being this close to Edward. I was admiring the book collection from where Edward and I were sitting. He noticed my gaze and said "Would you like to take a look at the books." "Yes. I absolutely love books!" I exclaimed as I ran over to the shelf. Edward walked up and stayed behind me as I stood in front of the endless row of books. I began to run my fingers of the books memorizing the texture and looking at the titles. Many were in foreign languages actually most of them. I recognized a few of the languages in the titles (barely). There were some in Spanish, Arabic, and of course French. I was surprised at how ancient these books looked, they were in good shape but the way they were designed made them look hundreds of years old. I wondered how Carlisle had so many books in his collection that were of an old age. I stopped my fingers from moving along the rows of books when I came across a familiar title. It was Romeo and Juliet. I picked it up and began glancing at the pages. The words were so beautiful, I had forgotten how wonderful this book was, and I hadn't read since I was 16 years old. "I see you like the classics Bella. I always found Romeo&Juliet to be a very interesting couple. They knew they were trouble as a couple but they didn't care because their love for each other made it seem that conflict was not a variable in their relationship." Edward said from behind me. I was so amazed at how intently he read into this book, I thought I was the only teenager in the world who analyzed Romeo&Juliet.  
"Well, sometimes love makes us believe that it can aide us in overcoming seemingly impossible obstacles." I replied back to him. I wanted to see his face so I turned around to face Edward and was surprised that he was centimeters away from me. His eyes were burning into mine with such an immense amount of intensity. Then it happened, he began to lean his head closer to mine, to kiss me. At this point in time so many emotions were running in my mind. Then suddenly a strange memory flashed in my mind. It was one of my late mother Renee; it was a conversation I had with her in which she had told me to never kiss on a first date. I felt an urge to kiss him but a bigger urge to follow the words of my mother's advice. This all happened in enough time for me to back away farther from Edward in an attempt to not have my lips touch his, he still continued to lean closer to me. I put my hand on his chest so that he would stop and not try to kiss me. He stopped leaning into me and his face was twisted into hurt and confusion. I felt so bad, but I wasn't that kind of girl. "I am sorry; I shouldn't have tried to kiss you like that." Edward said, his voice was drenched with embarrassment. "It's ok, it's not like I didn't want to but, my mother always told me not to kiss on the first date, sorry but I'm not that type of girl." I replied. Edward nodded his head and said "I understand." I needed to lighten the mood. I didn't want our lovely night to turn sour because I wouldn't kiss him. My eyes began darting the large room looking for a distraction to lighten the mood. "Edward what does that symbol mean," I said as I looked past Edwards shoulder and on to the design that was in the middle of the floor. Edward reluctantly turned his head and began walking over towards where the symbol was located. I followed him. His hands began tracing the intricate picture then he said proudly, "it's my family seal, it's a symbol for the cullens. It's been around for centuries." "Its very pretty" I said as I smiled. My plan definitely had worked the mood in the room was dramatically better. Edward and I walked back to the table and began a long and extensive conversation that lasted for about 2 hours. Edward was so interested in me he asked things like what was my favorite food, color, book, movie, and many other things. I also learned many things about Edward I found out that he was adopted and so were his 2 other siblings. He talked so lovingly of his adoptive parents. I was so caught up in our conversation that I hadn't realized the time. It was 12:00 in the morning. I had to get back on my way so that Charlie wouldn't call the National Guard to come search for me. We headed back to the streets above, this time the walk seemed to be a lot quicker, I think it had a lot to do with me being less hesitant. When we arrived outside the door of my apartment Edward brushed his hand against my jaw line. I never realized it but his hands were extremely cold. "I had a glorious date with you Bella." Edward said as he smiled a brilliant smile. "I did to, it was amazing." I said as I smiled. I surely wouldn't forget this date. "Will you see me again tomorrow?" Edward said. "I would love to." I replied. "Excellent. I will meet you at the Amour restaurant." Edward said with a crooked grin. Then he once again brushed his marble smooth cold hands on my cheek and walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Edward the perfect guy

When I opened the door I found a worried Charlie and a pleading Alice waiting for me in the main room. I had been dreading this moment. What was I suppose to tell Charlie? My thoughts were interrupted by Charlie. "Bella, what took you so long? When I got home you weren't here. Alice told me you went on a date with a guy named Edward. I was so worried." Charlie tried to sound mad but his face gave away that he was relieved. I gave Charlie a reassuring smile then said "I'm sorry dad but it was kind of a spur of the moment decision. I was asked out on a date when I was helping Alice out with a fashion show, he kind of saved me from being fired because I kind of fell….. Well that's another story. But seriously, dad he was a complete gentleman and never once was I in danger." Charlie's face went from shock to being happy. "Bells, that's great. I am glad you had a nice time. But the next time you go on a data with a French "gentleman", tell me in advance ok?" Charlie said with a little agitation. I was debating on whether or not to tell Charlie about me going on a date with Edward again tomorrow, the look on Charlie's face told me I should tell him. "Well in that case dad, I am going on another date with him tomorrow night at the amour restaurant." I said slyly. "Ok Bells." Charlie said aggravated as he turned and began walking towards his room, leaving Alice and I alone in the main room. I could practically feel Alice buzzing with excitement; she looked like she was going to explode. I sighed and said, "Ok Alice, ask away." Alice clapped her hands in excitement than asked, "What did you guys do?" I went and sat down on the couch and said, "It was the most amazing night of my life! We went to this beautiful loft that was underground in the subway station. It was full of precious books. We talked about Romeo&Juliet. He even tried to kiss me!" Alice's eyes grew wide as she replied, "Bella that is so romantic! I can't believe he has his own library in the subway station. I knew he was rich but that's really different." She giggled at the last part. For 30 more minutes Alice had gotten almost every detail of our date. "Yes it was truly amazing!" I said in awe. Then Alice's face saddened and I wondered what was wrong with her. "Alice what's wrong you seem sad." I asked worried. Alice shrugged and said, "It's nothing really, it's just that…… you have been in Paris only two days and you are already dating prince charming himself…… I wish that would happen to me." Alice said in defeat. I was shocked that Alice felt this way. Alice was so beautiful her smile, her skin was perfect, and her personality was more than welcoming. "Alice, don't worry you are so perfect, in every way, I am sure that a handsome French man is going to sweep you off your feet before you know it." I said honestly. Alice smiled at my statement and gave me a hug. I loved Alice so much, I couldn't imagine a sister better than her and I knew that someone would fall in love with her. After about 10 more minutes of small chat, we went to bed. I was so excited about our date I couldn't believe that it really happened.

The next morning I woke up early because I had to go work for Charlize. Of course by the time I was done getting ready Alice was finished with dressing and was making the three of us breakfast. I sat down at the table as Alice placed the eggs and pancakes on our plates. "So are you girls looking forward to you second day of work?" Charlie asked as he ate the pancakes. "Absolutely, it won't be that busy today because we had the fashion show yesterday." Alice said with excitement. Charlie nodded at Alice and we spent the rest of breakfast eating in silence. Then Alice and I headed out the door and began walking to work. Alice turned to look at me and said, "Bella what are you wearing on your date tonight?" I shrugged my shoulders and said "I'm wearing what I have on." Alice's face turned into a grimace as she looked at what I had on. I didn't think it was so bad. I had a white tank top on with jeans; my shoes were a pair of black converse. "Bella, are you serious, that is not proper dating attire." Alice said with a pull at my shirt. "I have the perfect outfit for you; it's blue so it'll look beautiful against your skin." Alice said in a matter of fact tone. I just shook my head, knowing Alice all my life I had learned not to disagree with her when it came to dressing me. Ever since I was little Alice had always treated me like a mannequin. I loved her and didn't want to her to get her feelings hurt so I would never put up a fight if she asked to dress me, especially since mom died.

When we finally got to work nothing really exciting happened. If something exciting did happen I was completely unaware of it because I was to busy thinking about how amazing my date with Edward had been last night and I was so excited about the date I had with him after work. Working for Charlize wasn't hard at all. My job was to sit beside her desk along with Alice and sort through e-mails, take calls, and help with Charlize's schedule. Alice and I were done with work at around 5 which left me 2 hours to get ready for the date. When we got home Alice wasted no time in getting me ready. She placed my hair in an elegant up do. Then she put a small amount of makeup on me with some cherry flavored lip gloss. The outfit she had me wear was beautiful. I had a blue silk top on with a tight pencil skirt that was black and stopped midthigh. Alice finished off the outfit with a pair of Jimmy Choos. Alice wished me good look and I was out the door on my way to the Amour restaurant. When I walked inside the restaurant I was surprised that it didn't look anything like how it did when Alice and I went there. The restaurant was completely and utterly empty. There were beautiful roses every wear and there was only one table in the middle of the restaurant. That's where he stood waiting for me. Edward looked stunning he had a Ralph Lauren blue blazer and his hair looked glorious. He held apprising eyes as he looked at me. "You look so beautiful Bella." He said as he pulled out the chair from the table for me to sit in. Then Edward sat in the chair facing me. Once again, I felt such a large amount of electricity. I looked into his eyes and was surprised that, instead of their normal gold color his eyes were a dimmer color now, they were almost black and only had a hint of their once gold shade. "Did you get contacts, your eyes were gold and now they're almost black." I asked in a whisper. Edward was taken aback as he shook his head no. "It's just the dim lighting in here, Bella, nothing more." Edward said this and smiled a crooked smile that didn't reach his eyes. I let it slide, he was right it was pretty dim in this restaurant. "Did you do this?" I asked as I gestured toward the empty restaurant. "I don't know what you're talking about." Edward said innocently. "Edward, come on. I have been to this restaurant twice and it never ever is empty. Did you clear it out?" I asked in interest. "I may have had something to do with that. A little money and bribe can go along" Edward said with a grin. I couldn't believe all of the things that this gorgeous rich guy has done for me.  
"Do you do this to all the girls you go on dates with?" I asked shyly. Edward chuckled "yes I actually do considering you're the only girl I have ever actually dated." "Are you serious? No girl has ever showed an interest in you, and you have never had an interest in any other girl?" I asked in disbelief. "Why is that so hard to believe?" Edward asked, he was clearly amused. "Look at yourself, you beautiful, charming, and completely dazzling." I told him shyly. Edward smiled at my remark. "That's funny that you would say that because I was thinking the exact same thing about you. And to answer your question, no I have never had an interest any girl. They were all so shallow and wanted me for my money. But you… I see something different about you, your not just a pretty face, there is something there beneath the surface about you. I think about you a lot, you are like my own personal magnet." Edward said as he stared at me. "I am really flattered by that." I told him as I began to feel my cheeks blush. "I really love it when you do that." Edward said as he began leaning closer to me. We were almost about to kiss when we were interrupted by the waiter. "Do you know what to order?" The waiter said in a thick accent. I really wasn't hungry my stomach was full with butterflies from being this close to Edward. Edward reluctantly turned his head and replied "I'm not hungry but, I am sure Bella would like something." "I'll have the mushroom soup please." I replied slyly. The waiter than walked away. Edward and I then began talking. Once again he was asking me tons of questions, this time about my family and my sister, how I was liking Paris, if I ever had a boyfriend. When I told him I never had one he was completely shocked and said that was surprising. Once I was done with my soup Edward took my hand and we walked out of the restaurant.

"Would you mine going to the Eifel tower with me." Edward asked while we were still in front of the restaurant. "I would love to." I replied with a smile. Edward and I held hands while we walked to the Eifel tower. Once we got there we took the elevator to the top of the tower. It was amazing to be on top of this beautiful monument with Edward. I was gazing at the beautiful view from the tower when Edward said. "I am truly glad you decided to come to Paris, I never thought I would have met someone like you." I blushed and said "I am really glad I met you to, the past few days have been amazing." Then it happened. Edward put his arms around my waist drawing me closer to him and then his head leaned down so that he would kiss me. At first he hesitated but then when he saw that I wasn't putting up any resistance he continued. It was my first kiss with him and my first kiss with anyone for that matter, so I had no clue what to do so I just let my instincts take over. Our lips were moving in synchronization and I melted into his embrace. We kissed for exactly 3 minutes and 55 seconds. Then I had to pull away to breath. As I began to recover Edward said "I guess your mother never said anything about kissing on the second date." I laughed at his statement and said in a whisper. "I guess not." After that kiss Edward took me home with the promise that he would call me in the morning. When I went inside I was surprised that Charlie and Alice weren't waiting for me, Charlie must have expected me to be home late. I went to bed dreaming of the wonderful date that had just occurred.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: somebody save me!

I was still sleeping until I heard a shrill scream coming from Alice's room. I ran as fast as I could across the hallway into her room and was shocked at what I saw. Alice was entangling herself in her sheets and her body was moving erratically in all directions. Her eyes were glazed over and blank as if she were... Possessed. I ran to her side and put my hand over her wrists to restrain her from hurting herself. "Alice calm down what's wrong." I asked worried. "No, No, don't hurt me….. Take my ...please" Alice said in a hoarse voice. I was about to ask her what was going on when Charlie came in to her room. His eyes were alert but I could tell that he was still somewhat sleepy. "What's wrong with her?" Charlie asked concerned. "I don't know she won't respond to me, she won't stop screaming." I said in almost a whisper. Charlie ran to her side and brushed the tangled hair off of her forehead and tried to calm her down. Nothing worked so all that Charlie and I could do was just sit there for 10 minutes and tried to soothe her of the obvious distress she was in. All of a sudden Alice stopped screaming and her eyes began blinking rapidly, I let go of her wrists and Alice sat up right. Alice's eyes began to search the room frantically until they met mine. Than Alice gave me a very tight a hug. "Alice what was that all about?" I asked, I was relieved that she was no longer screaming. "O Bella! It was horrible I was you and I could see and feel everything so…clearly… there were men….. And they were trying to hurt you…. It was awful." Alice said in her hoarse voice. I sighed in relief….. Alice must have had a nightmare. "Alice you just had a nightmare." I said in a reassuring tone. Charlie agreed with me he then said, "You are probably not use to the time change, it was just a nightmare." Alice began to shake her head to disagree as she said, "No it was not! I saw it with my own eyes! My eyes were open! I was not asleep." "Alice. People sleep with their eyes open all the time." Charlie replied rushed. He clearly wanted to go back to bed. "Bella it was so…. Real to real." Alice whispered in my ear so only I could here it." I shook my head. "Alice don't worry it was just a dream go back to sleep." I replied.  
"I… I don't know…." Alice murmured in frustration. I put my hand over her mouth and then I placed the sheets over her. Charlie than went back to his room and so did me.

The next morning I woke up extra early and got dressed into a lavender chafan ruffled dress with matching heels. Than I headed into the kitchen where Alice was cooking breakfast. I was surprised to see that she looked nothing like how she did the night before. Her eyes were focused and bright her skin wasn't flushed and she was dressed in a pretty pink dress that stopped mid thigh. Alice turned around and smiled at me. I smiled back and said, "Well, someone is looking better today." Alice shrugged and said, "You were right Bella it was just a nightmare."  
"I am glad your feeling better I was really worried about you." I replied.  
"It was a really scary nightmare, seeing my sister helpless and crying. It was so real." Alice said as she shivered at the thought. We sat at the kitchen table eating the pancakes in silence. Alice did seem to be herself and I was glad. "Will you please answer that phone, it's driving me crazy." Alice said as she began putting our empty plates in the sink.  
"Alice my cell phone isn't…." I was interrupted by the first ring of my cell phone. My eyes widened in shock and so did Alice. "How did you know?" I asked in a whisper. "Lucky guess?" Alice asked, she was just as shocked as me. I mechanically opened my phone and said. "Hello?"  
"Hello Bella." A sweet velvet voice said from the other line. It was Edward I quickly was taking out of my dazed state by his lovely voice. "I was wondering if I could see you today at around noon." Edward said smoothly. " Uhhh I'm not sure, I am going to be working around that time." There were a few moments of silence when Edward said, "Okay, How about tonight?" "Sure, I would love to." I replied. "Meet you at 8?" Edward asked in a hopeful voice. "Yes, I would love to." I said. Then Edward told me to meet him at the subway where his secret underground loft was located, he said he couldn't pick me up because he had something he had to do prior to seeing me. I told him bye and hung up the phone. Now that I didn't have Edward's voice to distract me I was beginning to wonder what was going on with Alice first the nightmare and than she thought my phone was ringing...... I was getting ahead of myself, Charlie was right it was just the time difference it makes people weird sometimes. "You ready to go?" Alice asked as she got the house keys off the counter. I nodded my head and we went off to work.

When we got to work Charlize was there to greet us at the door. In her French accent she said, "Come on girls! We have many things to do, I have a showing tomorrow and there are many things I am going to need. I am going to need for you two to run a few errands for me." Alice and I nodded our heads as Charlize handed us a clipboard containing the many errands she needed for us to do. I was shocked at the size of it. There were not many things on the list but the errands would require us to travel all across Paris. "Hurry along girls." Charlize said in a rushed voice as she shoved us out the door. Alice and I both looked at the clipboard. "Okay so the first thing we need to do is go to the boutique 'maison de style' and pick up a few chiffon scarves." Alice murmured as she glanced at the clipboard. Alice and I than began to make our way towards the boutique, it only took 10 minutes to get there. When we arrived a tall and skinny elderly woman with thin designer glasses was there and already knew what we wanted and handed us a bag full of colorful and soft scarves. Alice and I thanked her and began to do the other errands.

At around 6:00 Alice and I were almost completely done with the errands. We had picked up shoes, scarves, hats, and many other things through out the course of the day. Now Alice and I were completely done with the errands and we were starving so we went into a quaint coffee café for a quick snack. It was extremely hard to open the door with all the bags wee were carrying but we somehow managed. The café was very cozy, the room had high tables with stools and everyone in the room seemed very chill. There wasn't a line at the counter so Alice and I walked up and I began to tell the cashier worker what I wanted. I was about to ask Alice what she wanted when all of a sudden I noticed Alice was staring at something behind us…. More like some one. I turned around and saw who she was staring at. In the corner of the room was Jasper. He was sitting down with a book in his hand but he was not looking at the book instead he was staring at Alice. It was so weird it was like Jasper was a blind man seeing light for the first time and all he could see was Alice. It felt like they were having some kind of UN spoken conversation. I giggle they had been staring at each other for a long time. "Earth to Alice." I said as I waved my hand in front of her face. Alice shook her head to snap out of it but still looked at Jasper as she said,  
"Who is that?" "That is Edward's brother Jasper." I said while trying to hide a giggle. Alice continued to stare at him until the cashier interrupted her. "Miss, are you going to place your order." Alice reluctantly turned her head and told the cashier what she wanted to get. Once our food was read Alice and I carried our food along with all the bags to one of the tables in the room. I couldn't believe that Alice had managed to stare at Jasper as much as she did. "Alice you need to talk to him." I said in a whisper. "I don't know Bella…..." Alice began but was interrupted when she saw jasper walk towards our table. "Hello Bella." Jasper said while looking at Alice. "Hi" I said. "Who is this?" jasper said as he gestured towards my sister. "This is my sister Alice." I told him.  
"Hello Alice, what a pleasure meeting you." Jasper said in a very sweet voice. "May I have a seat?" Jasper asked still gazing at Alice. All Alice could do was nod her head. Then jasper pulled up a chair and began having a conversation with Alice, they were really in to each other. I felt really awkward sitting here and felt I should give them some privacy. At this point Alice and I were done with our food and I was messing with the clipboard. That's when I noticed that there was one more thing Alice and I didn't do! Jasper and Alice were still talking when I said, " Alice we forgot to pick up the dress from the seamstress that Charlize is going to where at the showing." Alice's face fell as she said, "Okay lets go pick it up." I shook my head rapidly as I said, "No don't worry I know where to go I'll just pick it up, you stay here with jasper" "Are you sure Bella?" Alice asked half-heartedly. I knew she wanted to stay with jasper so I shook my head yes. "Well don't worry about the bags they'll stay here, I'll take them to Charlize and meet you there." Alice said. "Okay see you soon." I said as I began walking out the door.

I hadn't realized how dark it was but it was pitch black. There were many people walking the stone paved walkways and I had a map out in front of my face. I had never been to the boutique that Charlize's dress was at but I didn't feel that it would be hard to find. While still looking at the map I made a left and found myself on a more deserted street. There was no one on this street and for some strange reason I began to feel a growing since of fear. I brushed it off as being paranoid but couldn't shake the feeling off completely. I had a strange feeling that someone was following me. I made another left like the map said and found myself in a dead end narrow alley this wasn't what the map said, I had turned the wrong way, and I was definitely lost. That's when I saw them. There were a group of men 5 of them. They looked like tourists I could tell that they were tipsy. Once they saw me they all cornered me into the wall. "Hello beautiful want to have some fun." One of the men said as he lifted my chin up so that I would look at his ugly face. I was beginning to panic. "Please leave me alone…. I won't tell anyone…. Please" I murmured as I began crying. The men began laughing as they all formed a circle around me. "Why would we leave a pretty girl like you all alone by yourself, you know there are crazy people on these streets." Another man said his voice was so dry and rough. "No, No, don't hurt me….. Take my ..Please" I said almost automatically, for some reason the words seemed familiar. Then one of the men began leaning closer to me with his lips puckered….. He was trying to kiss me. I got infuriated and kicked him in the groin. Then the other 4 men got mad at me and pinned me up against the wall. "Help help!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

That's when I saw him…. Edward! He was emerging from the shadows with a menacing look. Edward than ran inhumanly fast toward the men that were pinning me up against the wall. As if they were as light as feathers Edward threw each of them off of me and into the alley wall. Edward looked so menacing…. That it scared me. Then Edward looked at me with sympathetic eyes and picked me up. Then I blacked out. I was so shocked with everything that had just happened.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The truth about the Cullen's

I was still passed out but I was still vaguely awake. I could tell that I was laying down on some soft surface and I heard barely audible voices. "Jasper is she going to be okay? How did you do that Edward?" The voice was familiar it was…. Alice? What was she doing here? There was a long moment of silence after Alice asked that question.  
"We can discuss that later…right now we need to worry about Bella, I think she is just in shock." A sweet velvet voice murmured, it was Edward. "I have a feeling that she is going to wake up very soon" Alice said in excitement. My unconsciousness was beginning to subside and I slowly opened my eyes. "Bella." Jasper, Edward, and Alice said at the same time. My eyes quickly scanned the room, we were in the Cullen's secret library, the place Edward took me on our first date was on a smooth leather couch located in the middle of the room near the family seal on the ground. Jasper, Edward, and Alice were all there. I was so confused…. There were so many questions and thoughts running through my mind, they were interrupted when Alice ran and gave me a hug. "Bella, I knew that it wasn't just a nightmare, you should have listened to me." Alice said in a I-told-you-so voice. "Alice how did you and Jasper gets here." I said as my eyes darted between her and the timid looking Jasper by her side.  
"Well we were talking in the café when you left and everything was… great…. But then my eyes glazed over and I saw you getting…attacked again…. It was so awful…. This time it was even clearer and I saw what street you were on… I told Jasper and he and I ran to where I saw you…. But by the time we got there Edward had already gotten to them.. Jasper told me he knew where Edward had taken you and… that's how I ended up in this place!" Alice explained in one breath. I began shaking my head slowly as I took it in. "Wait! Your nightmare wasn't a nightmare? So what… was it?" I asked in confusion. Then Edward sat beside me and said, "It was…a vision…. We believe Alice might have a gift." "What gift?" I asked in confusion. "She is psychic." Jasper said while looking at Alice in a loving manner. "Wow." Was all I could manage to say? It made since. Alice had murmured in her nightmares the other night the sentence 'No, No, don't hurt me….. Take my money. No...please'. I hadn't realized why when I said those words in the alley they seemed so familiar but now I realized that Alice was seeing the whole thing before it happened…. She was seeing it through my eyes. The thought of what had just occurred in the alley brought shivers to my body. Then I remembered how I got out of the situation…. Edward. He saved me…. But it was how he saved me that confused me. The incredibly fast speed… the ease he had in picking up the men that were twice even three times his size. Something was definitely different about him.  
"Edward?" I asked as I looked into his eyes. It was so strange his eyes were back to their beautiful gold tint and looked nothing like how they did when we were at the restaurant.  
"Yes Bella?" Edward asked in a slightly relieved voice. "How… Did you know where I was? How did you pick up those large men like they were weightless? How did you move so…..fast?" I asked as I looked into his eyes. Edward didn't answer me instead he kept looking into my eyes as if he was waiting for me to run away. "What are you talking about Bella?" Edward said as he still stared into my eyes. "Edward I saw it to, Jasper and I came right when you picked up those men. I have never seen anything like it, they were like 3 times your size and you lifted them up like they were a piece of paper." Alice said in astonishment as she looked at Edward. I looked from Edward to Alice; I wasn't the only one who saw it, that means I didn't see things.

Edward and Jasper looked as if they were having some mental conversation, it appeared that Edward was nodding his head in agreement but he was looking at Jasper. Edward then got up and ran over to where Jasper was. They way he ran over to Jasper was….not normal, it was inhumanly fast. It was so fast that if I would have blinked I wouldn't even noticed that Edward had moved. "Alice I think you need to sit down for this." Jasper said in concern. Alice was shocked just like me, it was written all across her face. Alice sat down on the couch beside me. Edward looked at both of our faces and than said, "As you guys have just seen I have incredible strength and I am fairly fast….. So is jasper…. So is my whole family." I was completely shocked. "Are you guys like superman?" I said in astonishment. Jasper laughed and said in a quite tone, "Not exactly." Then Edward said, "We are….vampires." My face lost a lot of color and so did Alice. "You mean you guys drink the blood of humans." I said as fear began to rise in my body. "No…no, my family and I are different from the others….we are vegetarians." Edward said in reassurance. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "We… we should go." I said as I nudged at Alice's arm with a dazed expression. Then Edward's face began to look sad. "Bella don't go… I …need you…. I am not dangerous… I have been extra careful around you; remember how in the restaurant you said that my eyes looked black? Well they why I couldn't pick you up at your house. I was going hunting so that way I wouldn't be tempted by your scent. That's what I was doing right before I saved you. I…. need you Bella. Don't be scared. I have had many many years of practice to know how to resist human blood." Edward said in a rushed voice. I honestly had no idea of what to say. His words seemed so honest. "What do you mean many years? How old are you?" I asked confused. Edward looked in to my eyes measuring my reaction as he said, "I have been 17 for….661 years." I shook my head in disbelief. Edward than continued. " I was born in 1331, when I was 17 my country, England was struck by the Black death, it was a vicious plague that killed so many of my friends it killed both of my parents… it would've killed me…. If it wouldn't have been for Carlisle…. He was a doctor and he saved me by turning me into a vampire." Edward said. I was about to say something when Alice asked, "What about you Jasper? How long have you been 17?" Jasper looked weary as he slowly said, "I have only been 17 for 8 years." Then Edward said, " jasper was one of the victims of September 11 he was in one of the towers when it collapsed, Carlisle had been working as a doctor in a hospital near by and saved him by turning him into a vampire." There were a few minutes of silence as Alice and I digested what had just been spoken. I was sure of two things Edward and the rest of his family are vampires, there is no denying that, it's the only thing that makes since. The second was that Edward and his family would never her me or my sister. I made up my mind at that point; I knew what had to be said. "I don't care. I am not scared of you Edward; I know you would never hurt me." I said with confidence. Edward's face lit up. "O Bella, I promise I will never hurt you." Edward said as he pulled me into a tight hug. Then Edward gave me a light kiss on the lips. We both sat down on the couch together.  
I saw Jasper look at Alice with hopeful eyes; Alice appeared to be deliberating something in her head. "I just met you jasper but I don't think that you would ever heart me." Alice said slowly as a small smile formed on her lips. Than Jasper ran up to Alice and gave her a hug. I didn't care if Edward was human or not, there was something about him that made me want more. I could tell Alice felt the same way by the way her and Jasper stared at each other. I didn't expect that going to Paris would lead to the discovery of inhumanly beautiful vampires but for some reason I felt safer than ever in the arms of the statuesque Edward.


	10. Chapters 8 and 9 in ALice's pov

Chapters 8 & 9: Alice's point of view  


I was sitting on the couch flipping through the foreign channels of the television in the main room. Even though I fluently spoke French I still missed my favorite shows. After 5 minutes of thoughtlessly flipping through the French speaking television channels I finally settled on some type of comedy sitcom. I stared at the flickering images on the television screen but wasn't at all thinking about what was occurring. Instead I was wondering what Bella was doing. She was probably on some romantic date roaming the perfect streets of Paris with out a care in the world, swept up in the arms of a mysterious rich gentleman. The contrast between Bella's experience so far in Paris and the experience I've had was so obvious that it was hard to think about. While Bella was out enjoying every part of this new city I was here in the main room of our apartment watching some horrible French sitcom. I was beginning to feel like there was something wrong with me. Sure, there were plenty of French men that had asked for my number or had flirted with me but all of them seemed to be so, shallow. I wanted someone who could sit with me for hours and actually be listening to what I was saying.

After about two hours of watching TV. I began to grow bored of the foreign shows that I was watching. I turned off the television and began turning out the lights throughout the apartment. Once I was finally done turning out all the lights I headed into the kitchen to get a glass of water. When I opened the French doors that led to the kitchen I was shocked to see Charlie asleep with his head on the table. I chuckled at how peaceful he looked and began to walk my way towards him. "Charlie, wake up." I said in a loud tone. Charlie jumped at the sound of my voice and slowly raised his head off of the kitchen table. "Hey Alice," Charlie said in a heavily sedated tone. I chuckled lightly as Charlie struggled to get out of his chair. "Come on Charlie let's get you to bed" I said as I put Charlie's left arm around my neck so that he wouldn't fall. "Thanks Alice." Charlie grumbled, he was obviously extremely tired. I walked Charlie to his room and told him goodnight as I closed his door. I surprisingly wasn't tired at all yet and felt like I needed a shower. I walked into my room and turned on my light. I sighed with contentment as I scanned my beautiful pink room and my beautiful white wood bed. I still wasn't used to having my own room especially since it was definitely bigger and more…… luxurious than the room I use to share with Bella back at forks. I walked over to my closet and pulled out a pink polka dot pajama set with matching underwear. I then began to head to the bathroom. Once I got into the bathroom I picked out my favorite smelling shower gel which was black raspberry and stepped into the marble tiled shower.

I loved to take showers right before I went to bed, it always relaxed me. I stayed in the shower for about thirty minutes. Once I got out I felt the cool bathroom floor on my feet. I brushed my teeth and then I headed back to my room. When I was finally in my pajamas I slid into the soft cotton sheets of my bed. I quickly fell into a deep slumber.  
I was in a peaceful sleep when all of a sudden I heard a deep and scruffy laugh, my eyes shot open and I was shocked at what I saw. I didn't see the four walls of my room… instead I saw a dark alley way that was extremely narrow. I looked down into a dirty water puddle that was on the ground and what I saw in my reflection was that I was not me but I was indeed my sister Bella, I was interrupted from my gazing at the puddle by another sickening laugh. I looked up to see a group of men coming towards me with sick and disgusting expressions written on their face. I smelled the smell of cheap liquor and dirt. The alley was a dead end and the men were blocking my only way out. I felt so scared, I began screaming for help but nothing came. The men began to form a circle around me. Then my vision began to fluctuate one minute I would see my room the next I was back in the alley way, it was like someone was flipping between two channels on a television. One of the men came up to me and said something, I was screaming to loud to hear them. "No, No, don't hurt me….. Take my money. No...please" I begged frantically of the men. They didn't listen to me the continued to approach me. They were mere inches away from me when my vision began to blur, everything became almost static like until all I saw was darkness.

The darkness soon subsided and I was back in my room. At first I was relieved that I was out of that wretched alley but then, I thought of Bella. Was she in that alley? My eyes subconsciously searched the room for my sister….my eyes finally met hers and I saw that she was okay. I was overcome with joy as I leaped into my sister for a hug. I than looked around the room to see a tired Charlie leaning in the doorway… they must of heard my screams. I returned my gaze to Bella who looked relieved as she said, "Alice what was that all about?" When Bella said those words my mind immediately thought of what I had just experienced in the horrid dark alley, I didn't know how to explain it so my words came out in a mess. "O Bella! It was horrible I was you and I could see and feel everything so…clearly… there were men….. And they were trying to hurt you…. It was awful." I said frantically. My voice was hoarse due to all of the screaming that I had done. Bella than sighed as she said "Alice you just had a nightmare". Bella's words were meant for reassurance but they did nothing to alleviate my distress. I was about to object but Charlie than said in agreement, "You are probably not use to the time change, and it was just a nightmare." I couldn't believe that Charlie and Bella thought I just had a nightmare, my eyes were open wide and I was more alert than I ever was in my whole life… no it wasn't a nightmare. I began shaking my head no in disagreement. "No it was not! I saw it with my own eyes! My eyes were open! I was not asleep." I almost screamed. "Alice. People sleep with their eyes open all the time." Charlie said in a rushed voice. I could tell Charlie had already dismissed any idea that what I saw was real. It to have been real, I needed them to believe me. I bent my head down so that I could whisper in Bella's ear, "Bella it was so…. Real to real." Bella's face went into worry and I began to feel hopeful that she believed me… but all of that hope fell when Bella shook her head in disagreement and said, "Alice don't worry it was just a dream go back to sleep." I didn't know what to do…. I saw it… I felt it…. It must be real. "I… I don't know…." I murmured in frustration but before I could continue Bella put her hand over my mouth and slid the covers back over me. Then Bella and Charlie both exited my bedroom leaving me by myself.

I couldn't believe what had just happened…. What I had just seen. It was like I was there. But Bella was fine so obviously no one had hurt her while she was out. May be Charlie and Bella were right; it probably was just a nightmare. They probably thought I was crazy. With those thought's I drifted into a sleepless slumber.

The next morning I woke up extra early, like I always do. I got up and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. Right before I stepped into the shower I looked into the bathroom mirror and didn't recognize who was staring back. To my relief it was me who staring back at the mirror but... I had dark circles under my eyes and my hair was an absolute wreck, it was sticking up in every direction possible. I was definitely going to have to spend extra time getting ready and doing damage control on myself. Everyone was always use to me looking so put together and…perfect. If anyone ever saw me looking like how I did they would think something was horribly wrong with me.

I stepped into the shower and began to lather on my favorite smelling dark raspberry shower gel. When I got done with my shower I wrapped a big towel around myself and walked over to my room. I opened the French doors of my closet and scanned my ever so growing collection of clothes. I came across a perfect and simple outfit; it was pink and came down to my thigh. I put on a pink bead necklace with matching heels. Once I was done getting dressed I had to work on my messy hair. It took me especially longer to do my makeup, but I managed to cover up the dark circles under my eyes. When I was finally done with damage control on myself I headed to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. I wasn't in the mood to cook an extravagant breakfast so I decided on pancakes. I began getting the eggs, flour, sugar, and milk. I found comfort in doing such a simple activity. It helped me keep my mind off of the horrible 'nightmare' I had experienced the other night. When the batter was ready I began to place dollops of the mixture on the skillet that was on the black stove. I was putting the final pancakes on the skillet when I heard some one come in. I turned around to see that it was Bella and I flashed a smile at her. I could tell that Bella was impressed that I didn't look a total mess as she said, "Well, someone is looking better today." I shrugged my shoulders as if nothing happened last night… but I couldn't shake the images out of my head. "You were right Bella it was just a nightmare." I said in a flat tone. "I am glad your feeling better I was really worried about you." Bella said in a relieved tone. I placed an equal amount of pancakes on two plates and then handed one to Bella as I sat down at the kitchen table. "It was a really scary nightmare, seeing my sister helpless and crying. It was so real." I replied silently as I began to eat the pancakes. We sat at the table in silence… until Bella's phone began to ring. I was so annoyed by her ring tone and she just let it ring repeatedly until I said, "Will you please answer that phone, it's driving me crazy." I had just put our empty plates in the sink and I turned to look at Bella. Her face was twisted in confusion as she said,  
"Alice my cell phone isn't…." Bella was interrupted by what appeared to be the first ring of her cell phone. Did I just hear something that wasn't happening? I was beginning to feel crazier by the minute. I felt my eyes widen as shock as Bella asked, "How did you know?" I didn't know how to answer that question without sounding like a maniac so I simply said, "Lucky guess?" the words came out more like a question, and I couldn't hide the shock and confusion in my voice. Bella mechanically opened her phone and her face appeared to be in a dazed state. "Hello?" Bella asked mechanically. As soon as Bella heard the voice on the other end her face became alert again but with excitement. It must have been Edward on the other line. I didn't hear the rest of the conversation because I was to busy wondering what was going on with me. Was I going insane? Whatever was happening to me I needed to keep it from my sister better than what I was doing. I quickly snapped out of my deep thought and said to Bella, "You ready to go?" I picked up the keys to the apartment that were on the counter. Bella nodded her head yes and we headed out the door and began walking to our job.

When we got there Charlize was looking stunning but flusterd as she greeted us at the door. Then in her French accent she said, "Come on girls! We have many things to do, I have a showing tomorrow and there are many things I am going to need. I am going to need for you two to run a few errands for me." Bella and I nodded our heads as Charlize handed us a clipboard containing a list of things that we needed to pick up for her. This was just what I needed mundane activities to keep my mind off of what had occurred last night. I began to feel uplifted as I realized this. "Hurry along girls." Charlize said as she shoved us back onto the busy sidewalk. "Okay so the first thing we need to do is go to the boutique 'maison de style' and pick up a few chiffon scarves." I murmured in an excited tone as I gazed at the clip board. Due to me being capable of reading French street signs and maps, it only took us 10 minutes to get to the boutique. Once we were there a woman was waiting for us and handed us the scarves.

At around 6:00 we were completely done. During the course of the day we had picked up shoes, scarves, hats, and many other things. Bella and I were completely tired and famished. We still had time to kill so we both agreed on stopping at a local café to grab a quick snack. It was an immense struggle to try and open the doors with all the bags we were carrying but we managed. The café sort of reminded me of star bucks. It was a small size and had elevated tables and chairs. The room smelled of coffee beans and vanilla cream. I was still scanning the room when I noticed a pair of the most beautiful eyes staring at me. I met his gaze and was in awe. The man who was staring at me was so stunning, his eyes were gold and his skin was very pale his hair looked natural and messy. I had never seen anything like him before. He looked extremely mysterious he was sitting in the corner of the café with a book in his hand but he wasn't reading it because he was to busy staring at…me. My view of this angel was disrupted by Bella's hand waving in my face. "Earth to Alice." Bella said sarcastically. I shook my head slowly and tried to stop staring at him, but I couldn't…. it was like he was a magnet that drew me into him.  
"Who is that?" that was the only thing I could say. I heard Bella giggle as she said, "That is Edward's brother Jasper." What a beautiful name… Jasper. I was still staring at him when I heard the cashier say, "Miss, are you going to place your order." I reluctantly tuned around and told the cashier that I wanted sweet tea with a Caesar chicken salad.

Once Bella and I got our order we carried our bags and found a place to sit. Once we were finally settled I continued to look at Jasper. "Alice you need to talk to him." Bella said in a whisper as she noticed my gawking. Was she serious? I could not go up to him he was so… perfect. . "I don't know Bella…..."was what I began to say but I stopped mid sentence when I saw him walk over to our table. "Hello Bella." Jasper said to my sister. Surprisingly he never once looked at her he continued to stare at me! "Hi" Bella said. "Who is this?" Jasper said while looking at me. "This is my sister Alice." Bell said proudly. "Hello Alice, what a pleasure meeting you." Jasper said with his velvet like voice "May I have a seat?" Jasper asked while gazing at me. All I could do was nod my head yes. Then to my surprise Jasper started talking to me. I felt bad for Bella because she was just sitting there messing with her clipboard, but then again I was too mesmerized by the fact that Jasper was showing interest in our conversation. Jasper and I were still talking when Bella said, "Alice we forgot to pick up the dress from the seamstress that Charlize is going to where at the showing." I was really bummed out about having to leave Jasper. "Okay let's go pick it up." I said while looking at Bella. She shook her head to disagree as she said, "No don't worry I know where to go I'll just pick it up, you stay here with jasper" I would have to think Bella for that; she knew I really wanted to spend time with him, but I still should help her. "Are you sure Bella?" I asked half heartedly. Bella shook her head yes. "Well don't worry about the bags they'll stay here, I'll take them to Charlize and meet you there." I said. "Okay see you soon." Bella said as she walked out of the door leaving me and Jasper.

I turned my gaze back to Jasper who was staring at me, I felt my cheeks blush.  
"What do you like most about Paris?" Jasper asked. I paused as I thought about it.  
"There are many things, but I love how everything seems so beautiful here, the clothes, the buildings, the food, and…. The people." I said as I looked down at the table. I heard Jasper chuckle and I looked back up at him. "Yes, the people are. Very beautiful, but I think there is one who is an exception." Jasper said playfully. "Who might that be?" I asked curiously. "I'll give you a hint, she is sitting at the table with me, she isn't just beautiful, and she is absouluty breath taking." Jasper said as he stared at me. I blushed even more as I realized he was talking about me. All I could do was stare and there were a few minutes of silence as Jasper and I had our on private conversation. Even though Jasper kept staring at me I noticed that he looked as if he was in pain. I would subconsciously lean into him and his whole body would stiffen. "So, what are your hobbies?" I asked.  
"I like to…. Hunt… animals." Jasper said. I giggled. "What?" Jasper asked with a smile on his face. "It's just you don't seem like the hunting type." I said as I looked at how he was dressed. "You would be surprised." Jasper said with a chuckle. I giggled and took a sip of my empty cup of tea. "I could go get you some more." Jasper said as he noticed my empty glass cup. "No I am okay I can, but thanks" I said as I got up to get a refill.  
That's when it happen, my vision began to blur and I saw the same image of a dark alley, but this time it wasn't through Bella's eyes, it was if I was a spectator looking. This time I saw everything much more clearly and I saw the street name. When the image was over I hadn't noticed that I dropped my cup causing the glass to shatter. Jasper was at my side but he made sure he wasn't to close to me. "Alice what's wrong." Jasper said in worry. "This is going to sound crazy jasper but, I saw something terrible happen to Bella. I have a feeling that it's going to happen very soon. I know where she is. I saw it! She is on 256 Jadore` street. Please believe me; I know I sound crazy…." I said in a frantic whisper to Jasper. "I believe you Alice; I know exactly where that street is. I can take you there." Jasper said as he began to lead me out the door. I couldn't believe how he believed me right away… as if he knew exactly what was happening to me. I wondered why Jasper was so at ease in believing that what ever I saw in my head was real. "Jasper why do you believe me." I asked in disbelief as we began walking outside of the café. "Let's just say that, sometimes people have gifts that they are born with, that make them more …perceptive of situations." Jasper said in a hushed tone. "What do you mean jasper?" I asked in confusion. "Alice, you may be psychic." Jasper said quickly. "Psychic? Me? That means I am not crazy?" I asked with excitement. Jasper chuckled and nodded his head yes. Jasper and I were now walking with me following him. As we continued walking I noticed that the streets began to get less and less crowded. I practically had to run to keep up with Jasper's fast pace. We made a left and were in a dead end alley…. The same one that I saw Bella in. What I saw at the end of the alley shocked me. There were a group of men around Bella, but Edward was there. The next thing he did was astonishing; he lifted the men who were 3 times his size off the ground and through them against the wall as if they weighed nothing. Then Edward took Bella in his arms and suddenly became a blur as he ran towards me and Jasper than past us and out the alley. "Jasper! How did he do that?" I asked. Jasper ignored my question and said in a grim tone, "I know where he took her."  
"Can you take me there please?" I asked jasper. Jasper shook his head yes and than we both walked out of the alley. It took about 20 minutes until jasper finally stopped in front of a subway station. I was shocked. "He took her to a subway." I asked.  
"No he didn't," Jasper said as we began walking down the stairs. Once we were in the subway station Jasper hopped on to the train tracks and I hesitantly followed. We then began walking on a walkway that went into a dark tunnel. It took a long time for us to finally stop in front of a door that blended in with the wall apart from the doorknob. Jasper pulled out a key from his front pocket and opened the door.

I was shocked at what I saw. The room was so beautiful and open spaced as if it was a loft in New York. The floors were dark green granite while the walls were white granite. There was a chandelier in the ceiling. The wall opposite of Jasper and it was covered with hundreds of books that reached the two story ceiling. There was a couch that was tan leather, its back was to us and I saw Edward's face. He was knelt down beside something. I walked over to view the front of the couch, it was Bella. "O Bella! Is she alright." I asked Edward as I brushed my hand on her forehead, she was cold. "She passed out when I saved her from… those men." Edward said with disgust directed to those criminals. I couldn't stand to see Bella looking so frail on the couch. "Jasper is she going to be okay? How did you do that Edward?" I asked both of them. I wanted to know how Edward picked up men 3 times his size like they were weightless. There was a long moment of silence, at first I thought Edward hadn't heard me and I was about to repeat myself but then he said, "We can discuss that later…right now we need to worry about Bella, I think she is just in shock." Edward murmured as he returned his gaze back to Bella. My eyes glazed over and I to my excitement I saw Bella waking up. Than Edwards face turned to me, as if he saw what I had just seen. "I have a feeling that she is going to wake up very soon" I said with excitement. As soon as I said that Bella's eyes began to slowly open. "Bella" all three of us said in relief. Bella's eyes were scanning the room as I ran and gave her a hug. "Bella, I knew that it wasn't just a nightmare, you should have listened to me." I said in a slightly frustrated tone. Bella's face was crumpled with confusion. "Alice how did you and Jasper gets here." Bella asked. "Well we were talking in the café when you left and everything was… great…. But then my eyes glazed over and I saw you getting…attacked again…. It was so awful…. This time it was even clearer and I saw what street you were on… I told Jasper and he and I ran to where I saw you…. But by the time we got there Edward had already gotten to them... Jasper told me he knew where Edward had taken you and… that's how I ended up in this place!" surprisingly I was able to say all of that in one breath. "Wait! Your nightmare wasn't a nightmare? So what… was it?" Bella said as she shook her head slowly in disbelief. Then Edward got up from sitting on the floor to sit on the couch beside Bella. "It was…a vision…. We believe Alice might have a gift." Edward said. I wondered how Edward knew about Jasper and If's conversation. Bella still was confused. "What gift?" Bella asked. "She is psychic." Jasper said while looking at me. "Wow." Was all Bella said. After a few minutes of silence Bella said, "Edward?" Edward looked into Bella's eyes and said in relief, "Yes Bella?" "How… Did you know where I was? How did you pick up those large men like they were weightless? How did you move so…..fast?" Bella asked with confusion. I was wondering the same things. "What are you talking about Bella?" Edward asked innocently. He knew exactly what she was talking about, I saw it to. "Edward I saw it to, Jasper and I came right when you picked up those men. I have never seen anything like it, they were like 3 times your size and you lifted them up like they were a piece of paper." I said in astonishment as I recalled what I had seen in that narrow alley. Edward's gaze met jasper's for a period of time and Edward nodded at jasper as though Jasper had said something to him. "Alice I think you need to sit down for this." Jasper said in concern. Than Edward got up and ran around the room once at an inhumanly fast pace and ended u standing right next to jasper. I listened to him in shock and sat down beside Bella on the couch. "As you guys have just seen I have incredible strength and I am fairly fast….. So is jasper…. So is my whole family." Edward said with slight hesitation. "Are you guys like superman?" Bella asked in astonishment. Jasper laughed and said in a hushed tone "Not exactly." "We are….vampires." Edward said. The moment Edward spoke those words my body went into shock I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "You mean you guys drink the blood of humans." Bella asked. The shock in my body slowly became replaced with fear. "No…no, my family and I are different from the others….we are vegetarians." Edward said in reassurance. "We… we should go." Bella said as she nudged at my arm. Then Edward's face began to look sad. "Bella don't go… I …need you…. I am not dangerous… I have been extra careful around you; remember how in the restaurant you said that my eyes looked black? Well they were. That's why I couldn't pick you up at your house. I was going hunting so that way I wouldn't be tempted by your scent. That's what I was doing right before I saved you. I…. need you Bella. Don't be scared. I have had many many years of practice to know how to resist human blood." Edward said in a rushed voice. "What do you mean many years? How old are you?" Bella asked confused. "I have been 17 for….661 years." Edward replied slowly. " I was born in 1331, when I was 17 my country, England was struck by the Black death, it was a vicious plague that killed so many of my friends it killed both of my parents… it would've killed me…. If it wouldn't have been for Carlisle…. He was a doctor and he saved me by turning me into a vampire." Edward said. I couldn't believe what I was hearing the only thing I could think of saying was. "What about you Jasper? How long have you been 17?" Jasper looked at me embarrassed as he said, "I have only been 17 for 8 years."  
Then Edward said, " Jasper was one of the victims of September 11 he was in one of the towers when it collapsed, Carlisle had been working as a doctor in a hospital near by and saved him by turning him into a vampire." There were a few minutes of silence as Bella and I took in all that was being said. I couldn't believe that vampires truly existed. I was scared but I was also drawn to Jasper. Everything about him fit my description of a perfect man. My thoughts were interrupted when Bella said, "I don't care. I am not scared of you Edward; I know you would never hurt me." Edward's face immediately lighted up as he said, "O Bella, I promise I will never hurt you." Then he pulled Bella into his arms and gave her a peck on her lips. Then they both sat down on the couch beside me. I noticed that Jasper was now staring at me with hopeful eyes, that's when I realized he would never hurt me, there was something about him that told me that he would only protect me. "I just met you jasper but I don't think that you would ever hurt me." I said slowly. Then jasper gave me a hug, but there was something about this hug, it seemed as though it pained him to be this close to me. I didn't care though, I needed to know more about Jasper, and I needed him. Never would I have thought that Paris would be the home of such a beautiful creature, human or not I needed more of him.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Rain

I woke up to the sound of thunder and rain pouring outside. I groggily looked outside the window and saw that there was heavy rain pouring outside on the streets of Paris. It amazed me that a city could still look so breathtaking even in weather such as this. For some reason the pouring rain reminded me of how I got home last night. I must have fallen asleep and Edward must have taken me back to the house. To be completely honest I couldn't believe that last night truly happened. I couldn't believe that last night I was…attacked and Edward saved me. I couldn't believe that the first guy I have ever shown an interest in was a vampire, even though it seemed so outrages I still didn't care because I need to know more of Edward Cullen.

I reluctantly turned my gaze away from the beautiful window in my room; it was time for me to get dressed for work. I went into the marble tiled bathroom and began looking through the vast collection of body washes that were on the bathroom shelf, once I came upon my favorite… pomegranate; I stepped into the shower and began to let the hot water relax the tension that I was feeling. I loved taking showers because it seemed as if every problem or worrisome question went away with the water down the drain. When I was done I stepped out and wrapped a white towel around me. When I made it to my beautiful room I opened the white French doors the led to my closet and picked out an outfit. The weather out side would not make it easy for me to walk in heels so I would have to pick a somewhat comfy outfit to wear. I decided to wear a pink strapless shirt, blue jeans, and pink ballerina flats. I had my hair in loose waves. When I was finally done getting ready I headed to the kitchen. I opened the French doors that led to the kitchen and was surprised to see Charlie eating a stack of pancakes with Alice no where in sight. I apprehensively walked over to the table and sat down. "Hey Bells." Charlie said with a mouth full of pancakes. I chuckled and asked, "Where's Alice?" Charlie shrugged and said, "She left early, saying something about having to finish Charlize's errands." I smiled to myself, knowing that Alice was finishing the errands that would have been done last night…if not for what had happened to me. I turned my gaze to the massive stack of surprisingly unburnt pancakes and giggled as I said, "I suppose Alice made these pancakes." Charlie stared at me in disbelief but then his facial features turned into defeat as he mumbled, "Yeah she did. But I can make unburnt food just the same." I gave Charlie a doubtful look and the rest of breakfast was spent in silence. Without Alice there along with her bubbly talkative personality, there was no need for Charlie and I to continue an awkward attempt for conversation. The pancakes were very delicious, the texture was soft and crispy at the same time and the taste was buttery and I detected a hint of cinnamon. Once I was finally done eating I placed my plate in the sink and told Charlie goodbye. Before heading out the door I glanced out of the main room's window and saw that it was raining even harder than it had been earlier. I grumbled to myself, dreading the idea of walking through the rain. I reluctantly picked out a black umbrella that was hanging on a shelf by the door and began walking out of the apartment room.

I made sure that I took my time heading to the main floor of the complex, in attempt to do so; I took the stairs instead of the elevator. When I finally reached the main floor I still noticed that it was raining extremely hard, so in a defeated posture I began heading out the door. It wasn't like I wasn't use to the pouring rain, but being in Paris; I had gotten use to the beautiful weather that was polar opposite to the weather in Forks. I slowly opened my umbrella and used it as a shield against the gusts of wind and the hard pouring rain. Even though the weather was absolutely dreadful, the city of Paris was still alive with so much beauty. The stone paved streets glistened as if they were precious crystal glass, green trees that lined the streets, were swaying in harmony as the wind blew against them, testing the roots that were their foundation, and the sun was still slightly visible through the clouds, causing a pink and orange hue to occur, that was almost dreamlike. I was beginning to feel not as bothered by the horrible weather, at least the city still looked beautiful. My mood was beginning to pick up, until of course, a gust of wind blew over the umbrella that I was holding causing it to blow away from me and out of my reach. After a theatrical attempt to retrieve my umbrella, I gave up and began walking against the pouring rain and the wind. "Shoot" I muttered to myself, along with a list of other profanities.

It had been five long minutes of me walking through the treacherous weather when all of a sudden I no longer felt rain pouring on me. I found this quite strange because it obviously was still raining and yet I was no longer getting drenched in water. I was interrupted from my reverie by a light chuckle that I recognized. I slowly turned around and saw that it was Edward. He was holding a gray and extremely large umbrella over his head and mine. He was wearing grey suit pants and a white button down. He looked absolutely breath taking. I was completely shocked that he was out in broad daylight, especially since he was a…vampire. He noticed the look of shock on my face and his face began to wear a crooked smile. "I see you're not a rain person, Bella." Edward said in his beautiful voice, putting an extra emphasis on my name. "Edward!" I gasped. Edward's smile began to widen impulsively, "It is good to see you to." I then realized that Edward had mistaken my shock for something else. "It's not that I am not happy to find you here, it is just that I am shocked that you are walking around in broad daylight." I said in a hushed tone. Edward's crooked smile transformed into a smirk as he sarcastically said, "Bella, did you expect me to live only in the shadows of the night? Did you expect for me to burn into a crisp, the moment the sun touches my skin?" I was stunned at his tone; he said it with such sarcasm as if he was trying to keep from bursting into laughter. I shook my head slowly to tell him that I didn't believe it, I wasn't very convincing because I truly did believe that. "I assumed because you were….you know….that you couldn't go into the sunlight." I said in a whisper. Edward than began to burst into laughter, leaving me extremely confused. Edward saw that I was still confused, so he half-heartedly stopped smiling and pressed his thin lips firmly together to prevent another outburst. "Bella I don't do that in the sun, I do something entirely different. Besides, look at the sky. The sun is nearly completely covered by the clouds. Don't worry your beautiful head." Edward said in a reassuringly smooth voice. I nodded my head as I took in Edward's words. "What do you do in the sunlight then?" I asked curiously. "I will show you some other time…. How are you feeling?" Edward asked in an obviously worried tone. At first I thought that he was talking about how I was feeling towards this horrible weather, but I slowly realized he was talking about the events that occurred last night. I closed my eyes as my mind unwillingly flashed images of the disgusting men as they began to enclose on me in the alleyway…. I furiously blinked my eyes in an attempt to retract the memories. "I'm good Edward." His face showed me that he wasn't convinced. "Are you sure?" Edward asked as he minutely stepped closer to me. "No Nightmares? Paranoia? Anxiety?" Edward asked in a worried voice as he continued to hold the large umbrella above both of us while moving closer towards me. "No….I-I am completely fine." I said in a faux confident tone, as I tried to encompass the fact that Edward and I were only and inch apart. I could feel my heart beating against my ribcage, begging to be let out. As if Edward could hear this he began to smirk. "If you are fine... Bella. Then why do I hear your heart beating a mile a minute?" Edward asked in a teasing tone. "I----". My words were cut off as Edward closed the distance between us and wrapped his arms around my waist; he slowly bent down and kissed me on my forehead.


End file.
